Tiny Little Fractures
by Cherie Dennis
Summary: You know you should pull away, turn your back and run, but something in the way he looks at you makes you stay put. It always has and you’re afraid that it still will... [[Brucas Oneshot.]]


**Tiny Little Fractures**

Title: Tiny Little Fractures

Author: Cherie Dennis.

Summary: Brooke Davis was given the chance of a lifetime when she was awarded an internship in New York with one of her favourite clothing lines. When she gets ready to leave, though, she hits a roadblock and is forced to face her past.

Rating: T, just incase.

Pairings: Brucas.

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.

**Author's Note:**

This fic was written for 100moods for the prompt "broken."

* * *

The airport's crowded as you walk through it, handbag cradled tightly to your side and you silently scream at them all to move. The last thing you wanted was to be around a lot of people. You push your way towards your gate, only to find that the flight is delayed. _Great_, you think_, now I'm stuck here_. 

You sit down in one of the hard benches and close your eyes. As your head leans back you catch a whiff of someone's lunch and your stomach growls angrily. You sit back up again, only to catch sight of the blonde hair you know all too well. Those blue eyes search the crowd for you and just as they see you, you avert your gaze.

He wasn't supposed to be there and now that he's seen you, you have no chance to escape. The next thing you know he's standing in front of you his hands in his pockets. You let your eyes look up his body, starting at his feet and landing on the nervous smile on his perfect lips.

You suddenly find yourself longing to taste those familiar lips, only to see if they hold the same appeal. He glances around for a moment before looking back down at you and you swallow the urge to brush away the golden strand of hair hanging in his left eye.

"What are you doing here?"

His shoulders shrug and you can practically see his chiseled muscles beneath his shirt flexing for just a moment. You look away, tearing your eyes from him, finding the distraction of the crowd now the perfect escape of the frantic beating of your heart.

"I need to talk to you." He lowers himself down beside you, filling the seat that you find yourself envying. You look away, pretending to be increasingly interested in the planes outside as they were getting ready to be loaded.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." Even you're surprised by the cold tone of your voice. You remain strong though, at least on the surface. There's no reason to let him know he still holds your heart.

"Just listen to me, please. I need to tell you this before you leave."

You can almost hear the puppy dog eyes in his voice, watching you and waiting for you to turn around. You let out an annoyed breath as you turn to face him, one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in question.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me stay."

"I know that, really, but I need to tell you this anyways."

You cross your arms over your chest and nod, indicating for him to speak. You watch his chest as it expands, his lungs filling with air and you dig your nails into your palms.

"I never stopped loving you," he finally says. "Never. Even when we weren't together, I loved you. You're my reason for breathing. I don't want you to leave me."

He takes your hand and you try your best not to melt at the touch. His warm palm pressed against your cold, clammy one. He never did care when you weren't looking your best, he still told you that you were beautiful. You push the thought from your mind, focusing on the last few months.

"I'm leaving whether you like it or not. Deal with it."

He squeezes your hand as he continues, "I need to be with you though. Let me go with you. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth. Tree Hill won't mean anything to me without you in it. Please," his voice is a whisper as he reaches out, cupping your cheek in his hand. "Let me in again."

"All passengers for flight 285 to New York please report to gate 17. We're ready for boarding. All passengers for flight 285 to New York, we're ready for boarding."

You stand up, breaking all physical contact with him. He stands up as well and your heart breaks to see the tears in his eyes. You take in a shaky breath and look away, clutching the bag strap tighter.

"Please, Brooke. Don't leave me."

You look back to him, your eyes scanning his familiar face. "I need a clean break, Lucas. Besides, you have **her** now."

He shakes his head and reaches out, clutching your hands in his own. You know you should pull away, turn your back and run, but something in the way he looks at you makes you stay put. It always has and you're afraid that it still will.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, Brooke. It was a mistake. You're the one I'm supposed to be with. You and only you."

You lean close to him, your eyes closing as you brush your lips against his cheek. You feel the breath he lets out warm your ear and you hold your breath for a moment before pulling away completely.

"Take care, Lucas. And tell Peyton I said goodbye."

With that, you turn on your heel and head towards the ticket counter. You can feel his eyes on your back even as you walk towards the plane and you let a single tear fall. The last one for him or at least you hope that it's the last, as you find your seat.

You sit down and glance out the window, saying goodbye to your broken life and the pieces you're leaving behind. Maybe someday you'll come back, but for now you'll focus on New York and the promise of new love.


End file.
